change it back, wyatt
by cjstar01
Summary: ok so basically Wyatt and Chris goes time traveling over, well lets say an life or deaf situation. a thought of spanking and maby more in the next chapters. I don't know. ohh and minor- major cussing. I keep switching
1. report card madnes and time travieling

"now who has an f Chris?! mom! chris has a f!"said wyatt.

"no I don't. you changed it!jerk change it back!"

"mom!"

"stop! you have an f! you changed it to an a+! lier!

Chris grabes wyatts report card that has an a+ on it and orbed to the attic. there he did the time travel spell, orbed back to Wyatt who was in the kitchen telling there mom about the f that Chris (did not get) had on his report card.

" hey Wyatt! look! you perfect grade" chris ripped it in halve" not perfcet now is it?"

"you little bitch!" Wyatt had stared to run after Chris, who orbed out of there back to the attic. He jumped throw the portal were he landed in there attic . right behind him was wyatt. then they ran around the house , with Wyatt chasing 1 minute later they ran into piper.

"who the hell are you!" she said.

they both stoped in there places.

"crap! Chris, what time did you send us back to?"

"to when we were kids. why?"

Wyatt remembers that little conversation with there father about being bad."we need to go back now."

"hold up. Chris? And Wyatt?"

"now look at what you did chris you sent us back in time!"

"sure blame every thing on me! how about you blame the big f you have on me too."

"I do. you and your spells."

"stop fudging ling! you hang out all night"

"no I don't"

"yes you do! you just duplicate your self! yhea! I know! To many dame Wyatt's!"

"whoa! language. baby you are sleeping. and stop yelling. jez I have a head ace."

"ugh! just tell me you have a way to get us back home"

"umm...yhea.. about that.. you see, funny story, life or deaf situation, ha ha..you were like.. um.. you know... trying to kill me.. and you were ling so I just had enough time to get me out of there. ha ha ha ha ha! why.. why aren't you laughing?

I swore if you saw Wyatt he was beat red. like I believe I herd a whistle, but, hey, that's just me.


	2. you almost killed your self

"great, Chris. were stuck back in time."

"shut the hell up!"

"will someone tell me what's going on!" said piper.

"ok I will. ok so I got a on my report card he had a f and he got jealous and ripped. your such a bitch!" said Wyatt.

"stop fucking lying, Wyatt! you got the f! you wanted to lie! now were here!"

"ok every body shut the hell up!"

"no you shut the hell up! "said Wyatt.

"*gasp* how dare you!" said Chris.

then a power ball came out of no were. wyat was on the ground.

"ow! what the fuck! chris, I know it was you!" said wyatt.

"wait-what? I did not do that. you can't blame me. I was going to do that. it was a smart idea. but it was not me." said chris.

"then who was it"

"bad word! he said bad word!"

they turned around to see little wyatt.

'ha ha! hey wyatt, you just almost killed your self! ha ha ha" said chris

"shut up!"


	3. stop saying that word!

**ok so this chapter is literally MAJOR CUSSING. ok just putting that out there.**

" Wyatt. go back to sleep." said piper

" mommy what's fuck?" said baby Chris

"ha ha ha! I'm so cute saying you- know- what!"

" hate to destroy your fantasy but we need to go back now."

" Chris don't say that word again."

"what fuck?"

"ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so fucking funny!"

"stop saying that word! now!everyone!"

"mom what is 'fuck'?"

"Wyatt, Chris, fuck is a cussing word. just like bitch, damn, shit,and mother fucker"said Wyatt.

"mother fucker?"said little Wyatt.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! man this is funny! I need to go to the bathroom" said big Chris laughing so hard that he was crying.

"ok that enough! everyone go to there room now!"said piper in the coldest voice she do, witch was pretty cold. she could not take it any more. _this is just hard!_ she thought.

Chris was still laughing up the stairs. Wyatt was smirking. while little them was basically scared for life.

" ha ha ha! mommy what is fuck?! ha ha ha!"

"dud. you need to stop saying that. what if mom remembers in the future? hum?"

"I... I don't know?"

"well than stop saying it"

"hey Wyatt, aren't you hungry?"

"yhea. I'm actually am hungry. we should have ate at home"

"hey mom, we did not get any food before we left. can we get some type of food, please?" said Wyatt yelling down the stairs.

"sure! just- just give me 30 minutes. ok?"

"ok"

**ok so I know this story is going down hill here so now (drumroll please) I'm giving permission for people to help me out. but at lest tell me I did a good job.**


	4. beter watch out wyatt

**back in the present...**

_omg! how dare he! Wyatt! I have to stop this! some how... ahh! I got it! I wonder if he remembers that 'conversation'. he should. oh! I'm getting over whelmed. with...with them cussing! they don't cuss. Well they shouldn't. any way I have to send a note._

dear piper,

it's piper talking and I need to tell you something. I know you over whelmed. I can feel it. so I well help you out. I give you permission to ground them. I will remember every thing that happens when it happens in your time. and tell Wyatt he is in deep of a grave he has ever been in the future.

ok bye

piper

with that piper sent the note away in a flash.

**in the past...**

ok so ill make them mac and cheese. .mhm. wow!

"wow!" said piper who was making mac and cheese. a note came out of no were. she read the note.

"hum. Wyatt your in deep sneakers." piper stared to smirk."ohh look the mac and cheese is done."

she walked up the stairs to anouse the food was done. but first she made sure to put little Wyatt and little Chris to sleep.

than she told big Wyatt and big Chris that there food is done and on the table.

"hey Wyatt. me, in the future, said that you are in deep sneakers."

Wyatt then stop eating.

"um nice info. so yhea."

then Wyatt whispered something and Chris nodded his head.

"I feel you bro. I totally feel you man." said Chris.


	5. wyatt, wyatt, wyatt

after we got done eating, piper took us to a extra room in the house. she gave us some big shirts then left.

"hey Chris you think we will go back home?"

"yhea. why?"

"just wondering. but I seriously don't want to go back. like mom is pissed. wait. how did this piper know I was in deep shit?"

"will I want to go back. mom does seem pissed, in the future. and maybe by a wild gest?"

"really. a wild guest?"

"ok so maybe no by a wild guest. how about a note or something?"

"yes that could be it. a wild guest."

"well, whatever. I'm going to sleep. night"

"night"

3 hours later Chris was a sleep and piper was a sleep too. so Wyatt changed out of the close and orbed to p3.

"I totally need a drink"

he glamour his self then walked in.

he pretty much got drunk.

**bad decision, Wyatt. back to back. I hope you liked it. now back to my report.**


	6. drinking

**ok so forget that last sentence. I want to make the"****_he got drunk_****" to more detail. ohh he glamour to age 22 and "22" by Taylor swift (*scream*yes scream Taylor swift fans scream with joy) is playing in the back ground.**

ok so now I was on my 3 drink and I was dancing with a girl, who said her name was Kyra. I really did not care, I was some - what ignoring her.

_it feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_and make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh_

_it feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_to fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh_

_yeah,_

_were happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_

_it's miserable and magical_

a very hot girl walked by me. I mean there should have been some angles sing" ahhhhh".

_oh yeah_

_tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_it's time_

_uh oh!_

I looked down and I saw that my glass was empty. I went to go get another on.

"hey, bartender I would like another on."

"sorry, but that was your last one"

"yhea what ever just give me another one"

"i'm sorry I can not do that."

"give me another fucking drink!"

"no sir your are going to halve to go do something else."

"I want another drink!"

that is weird. he sound like a 5 year old. wait how old is he?! he looks 17 on second then 22 the next. shez! I'm dead.!

**(oh stop playing 22 by Taylor swift and start playing round and round by Selena Gomez)**

"I'm dizzy"

then I fall and the last thing I see is the bartender painking"

**sorry to do that but I have to go to school.**


	7. chris wants revenge

Chris pov

ok so I was never a sleep. I was like laying there with my eyes close listening to Wyatt change close. basterd. I knew he left to go places. this exactly why his grades are messed up. ohh! burn in my head! anyway I wonder were Wyatt went.

***orbing*******

"whoa!"

Wyatt drinks!

"Wyatt drinks!"

omg! just wait in till mom finds out! wait should I tell? well this is pay back. so, of course! oh and maybe I should video tape it too!

"I need to go to the store"

he went to the store to get a blue camera.

"check. getting Wyatt in trouble? in progress." then I stared to laugh in a crazy evil way.

"um sir? are you ok?" said an old lady.

"oh I'm fine. actually, I'm great."

**bum bum bum!**


	8. you said what!

**piper pov**

"Leo!"

***orbing***

"yes piper?"

"I need to tell you something"

"yes"

"ok so Wyatt and Chris came back in time from the future and"

"what?"

"I'm not finish. they were fighting about 'grades'."

"do I really want to know this?" said Leo sighing.

"apparently, Wyatt changed Chris grades to strait f's and his to straight a's. but the actually grades were strait a's for Chris and straight f's for Wyatt."

"so wait Wyatt failing?"

"yes"

"and they came back in time?"

"yes"

"can I see them?"

"no there sleeping. you can see them in the morning."

***orbing***

"mom! dad! you would not believe this, but Wyatt is drinking" said Chris with a smirk on his face.

"what!" piper and Leo shrieked.

"ring ring! that was pipers phone.

"hello?"

"yes um piper you need to get down her. there was a 17 year old kid who was drinking. I thought he was 22. but now he is 17. I'm sorry. I don't know who's kid he is. and I don't want to turn him in so, um, yhea."

"it's ok. I'll be there. no, I'm not going to fire you. ok be there in 5. bye"

with that she hung up the phone.

"we need to go to the p3. Wyatt's there."

"I have a headache "said Leo.

**Chris pov**

sweet sweet revenge.

**ok so now I have a question when Wyatt gets done with his hang over next chap, what should I do? Wyatt get's in a bunch of trouble then Chris gets in trouble or just Wyatt gets in trouble? you chose.**


	9. hangover

**Chris pov**

we orbed to the p3 about 5 mins later. we picked up Wyatt and told the bartender( give me some slack! I don't know his name!)it's ok. then we erased his memory. hey can't have him remembering it do we? any way this whole time I was secretly videoing it the whole time.

_ooo-wwwweee! Wyatt! your just sittin' in a big hot pot of trouble! and the best thing is, I got it all recorded!*evil in the mind laugh*._

we went home after that.

*******the next day*******

eewww! discussing!

"this is just gross! like do you have to throw up every were! discussing!"

**Wyatt pov**

uhh! I have a humorous headache! uh- oh! something's coming up! I ran to the bathroom which I believe Chris was on his way to, but I did not give a fuck.

"bluuuuuuuaaaa!****gargling noises****"

"eeewww!"

"****more gargling noise****"

"I can't take this any more!"

"****almost done with the gargling noise****"

****orbing****

*piper comes up the stairs*

she comes up and holds back the little hair he has.

"come on you can get it all out" she said.

then I was done throwing up by then and I was dizzy. she some how had the strength to pick and put me back on my bed.


	10. mocking

**after the hang over crap...**

**wyats pov**

it was after noon time, about 1:45pm and i had finaly gottin over the headach.

yes i thought _ no_ chris was standing by the door waching me with a smirk on his face. _that little pice of crap!ugh!_

"why are you staring at me?"

"cause your in trouble. trouble! trouble! trouble! i new you were in trouble when we got tha call! trouble! trouble! trouble!" he sang in the tune of trouble by taylor swift.

"shut up."

"oh! uh-oh! trouble! trouble! trouble!"

then i threw a pellow at him.

"shut up!"

"chris! i tod you not to bother your brother! get out of that room right now!" said piper who i think was in her room.

"sorry mom!" said chris.

" oh. and closs the door"

"ok!"the door was almosr shut when baby chris came walking by and said "trouble" and big chris said" trouble trouble" then he stared to laugh.


	11. more notes

**in the future...**

_I can't believe he got drunk! he got drunk! omg he got drunk! ugh! I need to send 2 notes_!

she wrote the notes and sent them back in time then she went to the coach and sat ther with some coffe remebering th events that are happening in the past right then.

**in the past...**

*notes appears in front of piper*

"well what is it know?"

dear piper

I got things you need to do. ok so just say the spell to take away Wyatt's orbing, glamor, and bubble. i know what your thinking' why the hell would i do that ' and the answer is your going to spank him. ok now breath. it's going to be hard,because it's Wyatt were talking about. he is going to try to pursued you into not spanking him with the "I'm to old to get spanked" and the "your not my mother" but at the end he is getting spanked. you can tell Leo and Chris to have a father and son thing or something. tell Paige to take little Wyatt and little Chris to magic school.

ok by.

next note read

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! how dare you. you don't get drunk. you know that. what did I say would happen if it happened again? yes, remember! when you get back here you better go STRAIGHT to your room! I don't even want to tell you. got it young man! better be good o i will come back in time and spank you with a strap!

love mommy;-)

"wow, harsh."


	12. chapter 12

**ok guys I just went back and read the chapter before this one and I totally freaked my self out. like I started to shake my self. (what! I know) so just imagine what Wyatt's face will look like. any way here is the chap.**

"Leo!"

orbing

"what!?" said Leo a little annoyed that was when one of my eyebrows lifted in questioning.

"sorry" he said a apology voice.

"huff! take chris and go have fun or something. have a father and son moment. ok. thanks"

"but why? I want to stay."

"no you are leaving. so just have some fun with Chris. ok."

"fine" he said in a whinny voice.

"ohh and tell Paige to take little Chris and Wyatt to magic school on her way to work!"

"yes mother"

"watch it Leo"

_now to 'talk' to Wyatt..._

_I heard the conversation my parents had ._

_so they are planning to for everyone to leave. well I better set up cameras around the house._

he was done in 3 min. just in time because Leo had came looking for him.

"hey Chris. you want to go hang out and go to the movies?"

"yhea Shure. what movie are we going to watch?"

"well since your from the future, I was thinking about a scarry movie."

"ok just fine with me. you know I like scary movies, when I'm 11."

"nice info"

with that they left.

I'm so board! there is nothing to do! what so ever!

then the door opened.

it was piper. she had a note in her hand. she tossed it to me.

"might want to read that" she said.


	13. this is only the begining

I read it and I'm kind of scared. you know a serious threat. but I need to get past that stuff.

"what do you need piper?"

"hey, I'm asking the questions here, mister."

"what ever"

"anyway, why did you get drunk?"

stupid questions!

"I don't want to answer that question."

"you have to answer that question"

"denied"

"you can't denied it. you have to answer it."

"(no comment)"

"fine you forced me to do this."

_let lies turn in to the truth_

_the truth turn in to lies_

_make this boy tell the truth_

_and obey anyone for the proof_

*whatever color you like happens then there is a big boom*

"now answer my question"

grrr! she can not just do that!

"I got drunk because I was mad"

"why?"

"because Chris had to do that striped spell and now we are in the past in stead of were we are suppose to be."

hey it was part of the truth.

"no you can't blame what you did on Chris. that is just wrong and I will not except that."

and?

"why are you in the past?"

"because of Chris"

"no why are you in the past "

"because Chris got bad grades"

"Wyatt?!" she said warningly.

"fine because I got bad grades and not want to face you and dad."

"exactly."

ok really I think this is useless. she already knew everything! why do we have to talk about it? grr! now I'm mad!

"what do you want piper?"I said standing up now.

"this" then everything got blurry. then I was over her lap.

"what the fuck!"

**uh-oh!**

**you know the last sentce reminds me of yesterday when I walked into the school and me and this porderican kid named Fernando walked in and still had our hats on. cause I was like -15 outside. so this teacher said "hats off" and we caped walking then the teacher said "hey I said hats off!" we looked at him an had the look of a angry person right. so we took off the hats and went around the connor and said in a low voice together but loud enough so we can hear it and said**

**"fuck you"**

**it was really funny.**

**any way got to go to school.**


	14. Chapter 14

smack!

"ok Wyatt. Lets start by not saying that word again. got it?"

*no comment* *struggling*

smack!

"got it?"

"yes, piper"

"that to . the piper thing. that has to go to."

"what- no fu- I mean, no fudging way am I doing that!"

"lets see about that"

smack! smack! smack! smack! smack!

"ok! fine-smack- I'll -I'll do it!"

"good now for the actural punish ment."

"what this is not fair!"

**ok so I want to skip that part all the way to were they ended it**

"i'm so-*sniff* -rry mom!" I said

"I know wyatt. I know."

"no mom i'm am really sorry"

"come on wyatt you should get some sleep"

"ok"

she put him in the bed.

"I love you"

"I love you to"

piper was about to leave when she was stoped by me

"mom?"

"yes?"

"i'm realy sorry"

"I know, but now it's behind us."

"no it's not over."

"why?"

"because in the futer i'm still in trouble"

"oh yhea. will with me right now. it's over."

**so there you go. the best I could do. I do belive it's the longest I could do. hey some one could do the part that I skipped but you have to tell me. ok I will tots check it out.**


End file.
